Terminator Goodbye Reese
by FutureHope
Summary: The events that occur after Reese is sent back through time to 1984.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I am a newbie writer and this is my first story so bare with me here. I LOVE the Terminator movies and I've decided to write a lot of Terminator fan fictions. Please Read and Review this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else of the Terminator movies or novels.  
  
This story continues when Reese is sent back to 1984.  
  
Terminator(about 25 years after Terminator 3): Goodbye Reese  
  
John says goodbye to Reese. Justin Walker, a soldier a few feet away from John,says,"Reese must have succeeded, nothings changed."  
  
"Lets get moving!", John says."We won't have much time until Skynet reaches us."  
  
"Yes sir!", a couple of soldiers say.  
  
As the quite small group of Tech Com forces move out, Justin hears a small thump. "What was that?", he said.  
  
"John, look out!", a rookie says. The rookie jumped in front of John and caught a plasma ray right in the chest. "See sir, I told you I would come in handy."  
  
John looks at the new kid. John thinks to himself how only 1 week ago he was recruited and only 2 days ago this kid had begged John to go on this mission. John hadn't even gotten this kids name and he saved Johns life. John looked down and saw his name tag. It read Logan Graves. "John we're ready to move, lets go.", said Sam Levy, another of the troops along this mission  
  
The group of 7 troops were moving through level E of the complex. A few T- 800s come around the corner and start shooting. "Whew that was close eh." Justin looked over and noticed Sam was bleeding badly under his neck. "Oh damn.", Justin said. Justin jumped out from behind a big crate and aim right for a T-800s head. Nailed it and it fell to the ground. Right as Justin shot down the infiltrator, that John came out of a corner and said, " Nice shot!" and started blasting away at the rest of them. Justin and John took out the other 2 on their own. In this small battle they had lost Sam and another troop named David Jenson.  
  
"Lets go!" A regular driver says. The rest of the 5 troops jumped in the car and they sped away. They didn't try and take out any machines on the way. They were all low on ammo and were extremely tired from the long day they had. They pulled up to a dark and gloomy old recked building, knowing it was a small Tech Com base. They all had to go down some stairs of the building and then they found the big camouflaged door. A man opened a peephole and looked over the troops. John went to the front of them and said, "General Connor."  
  
"Oh, welcome sir." , said the guard of the door as he opened it for them.  
  
"Thanks." , said Connor. They all went to the armory to reload their weapons and get ready for the next mission. Little did they know how big, important and difficult this next mission would be.  
  
-New chapter will be up in a few days. Please Read and Review. Theterminator2029@hotmail.com email me. 


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission  
  
John Connor was sleeping. A nightmare that turned into a great dream. The dream had to do with them blowing up Skynet. At first his dream was seeing the bombs fall on the world. But then his dream suddenly changed. He was looking at a pile of rubbish that was once Skynet. Everyone was cheering and thankfull that them and the family would have a better life. Unfortunately John woke up and realized it was only a dream. He opened his watery eyes and heard an alarm go off. A seargent ran in and told him it was just a drill. John said," Thank god."  
  
After John had gotten dressed he went into the breifing room. One of Johns liutenants were mention how he felt the war was coming along. John was distracted thinking about his dream. He was called up to talk to everyone about their next mission."John.. John."  
  
"Sorry", John said. "Be right there." He stood up there and started talking while everyone was sorta sleepy looking but still paying attention. He said," I have given this next mission some thought. I know we were supposed to take a defensive position until we have their local numbers down, but this mission will be up to all of you. If you do not want to go then you do not have to. I am asking you to go on this mission not for you, but for the future of human kind." Everyone was wide awake when they heard this. " In three days we will attack skynet. The plan is to sneak into skynet and blow up the core. In the mean time we will work on our exact strategy, we can't afford any mistakes. Any volunteers?" Every single person in that room, which was about fourty, stood up." Before you go ahead and say yes I want you all to realize this will be far beyond the hardest mission any many has ever done, if you still want to go stay standing." Everyone stood. "Ok then. Get some sleep the next two days will be hard work."  
  
All the men left the room, some excited some scared but everyone knew they couldn't think of being scared they had to keep their minds set on the fact they will probably be dead in four days. 


	3. Training Day

Chapter 3: Training Day   
  
After a good twelve hours of sleep, which was a very lot considering the usual amount of sleep everyone got was about 4 hours a night, everyone was awaken to the sound of John on the intercom. " Ok men. Today we train for the big day. Be in the briefing room dressed and ready in thirty minutes."  
  
Thirty minutes has passed and as the all walked towards the door, John was there to meet all of them. As they all walked in the door one bye one, John saw the fear in their eyes. He knew most or all of these men would be dead by the end of the mission wether or not they succeeded or failed. "Everyone sit down", John said. He stood up in the front of the room and thought of a way he could tell them how dangerous this mission was but he figured everyone knew." Ok heres how this mission will go. We will have two teams going in together. Each team will have about 25 people on it. Both teams will go through a side door we have found on a surveillance mission.  
  
The first team, when through, will head straight to the core. The second team will slowly follow behind them making sure that none of skynets infantry are on to us. If the first team fails it will be up to the second team to destroy the core."  
  
"Now, half of you stand on this side of the room(he points to the left side) and the other half over here(points right).  
  
Ok your team will be one(points to the left) and your the second(points right). Good luck men." John stares into space. "Oh and men we will go out tomorrow not in 2 days im sorry. But be ready. See you all tomorrow." 


End file.
